


Going on forever

by Hanajimasama



Category: One Piece
Genre: Merry's funeral, OP spoilers, Sadness, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Merry's heartfelt goodbye. Let's sail together once more.
Kudos: 10





	Going on forever

**Author's Note:**

> Did I cry writing this: yes. Did I have to read that chapter again: yes. Did I cry: Yes

_ I just wanted to carry them a little bit further.  _

  
  


“Merry can you really no longer sail?” Zoro asked standing on the deck of the ship looking out towards the ship's merry sheep head. 

_ NO! I Can sail!  _

_ - _

_ “ _ What? Merry can’t be fixed?”

“But I love Merry!” Chopper cried loudly.

“We all do but that’s the thing, humans get stronger. Ships accumulate the pain.”

_ It doesn’t hurt at all! I can still sail! _

The sound of the crew shouting between one another made Merry cry. The creaking boards, the leaks, the poorly fixed mast. It hurt. It hurt so much. But she had to keep going. How could she stop now? They had barely started their journey.

_ Don’t argue please!  _

_ I can still sail!  _

She cried though nobody could hear her sorrowful cry. 

-

“We’re gonna find a new ship, and we’re gonna keep sailing forward.” Luffy announced pulling his strawhat far over his eyes.

_ Don’t go!  _

She cried. As the crew she had carried so far turned away from her, leaving only Usopp behind. 

_ Don’t leave me!  _

But nobody heard her. 

“I’ll take care of you Merry.” Usopp said with a weak and broken smile as he leant against the mast “Don’t worry. We’ll head out onto the sea again. Just us.” he sobbed. 

_ Thank you. I’m sorry. _

_ - _

“This ship can’t sail.” Franky announced, “Even if it was rebuilt from scratch, it wouldn’t be the same ship. Put it out of its misery-”

“NO! I won’t give up on Merry!” Usopp wailed, falling to his knees.

When CP9 came calling to take Franky away and Kaku laid eyes on Merry again “This ship again..” he pulled the lever and released Merry out towards the sea. 

“NOO! MERRY!” 

_ USOPP! Don’t leave me!  _

Merry was dragged along by the unyielding currents and battered by the harsh storm rain. Fighting the current. Merry washed up on an island full of rubble and old ship parts. There she laid amidst the bodies of broken ships, cold and alone. 

_ I have to..get better. I have to find them.. Show them I can go on!  _

“What’s this,” a blue haired man walked up to the ship running a hand across the horribly damaged hull, “It’ll never..”

_ Please. _

_ I want to sail. _

Humming, he set to work. Despite the driving rain and the storm on the horizon. He patched Merry up the best he could. 

“Mr Iceberg!”

“Hurry Aqua Laguna is getting worse!”

Iceberg disembarked the ship heading towards the city. When a small gentle voice reached his ears over the howling winds.

_ Thank you. _

-

“WE STILL HAVE ONE MORE SHIPMATE!” Usopp cried grabbing Zoro’s shoulders roughly,

“Chopper did you look down?” Nami asked. Chopper nodded crying loudly.

They all cheered as they jumped into the ocean below. 

_ Everyone, let's go back to the high seas of adventure! _

“Jump on board the Merry Go!”

_ I came for you. _

“Merry!”

“Oh, I love you,Merry Go!” Chopper cried laying on the deck of Merry.

“Wasn’t this ship destroyed?” Franky asked curiously.

_ I was saved. I missed you all.  _

“We escaped all thanks to you Merry.” Luffy grinned hugging the ship’s sheep figure head. Another ship came into view, the shipwrights from Galley-la. 

Merry felt a crack that shuddered through her whole body. No longer could she withstand being patched up, no longer would she sail the seas with her family. She could sail no more. 

Crying as her bow broke away from the main deck. 

_ I’m sorry. I failed you all.  _

“She’s not just a ship!” Luffy cried “She’s a comrade! She came to rescue us! PLEASE SAVE HER!” Luffy’s voice cracked as he pleaded to the shipwrights for aid. 

“It’s time to let her rest.” Iceberg said sternly “I can do no more.” he added “this ship is a miracle. It’s a miracle it has sailed far beyond its limits.” Iceberg closed his eyes somberly “It has lived a splendid life.”

_ I’m sorry. _

Luffy stood on a little boat before her with a torch in hand. The rest of the crew stood behind him. 

“Merry. The seafloor is dark and cold and lonely. We’re going to see you off” Luffy’s lip quivered as he brought the torch closer “you carried us for a long time. Thank you Merry.” he said with a sad smile as the flames started to lick at the hull. 

So many happy memories flowed into the air. So many heartfelt emotions floated up into the sky. A desperate plea that finally reached all of the people listening.

_ Please let my voice be heard! _

_ I wanted to carry you all just a little further. _

Merry!

_ I’m sorry. I wanted to have adventures with you forever but I _

“We should be the ones saying sorry!” Luffy shouted tears finally streaming down his face “I ripped your sails! And I can’t steer! Zoro and Sanji broke a lot of stuff! And Usopp was never very good at fixing you!” 

_ But still I was happy. _

_ I was truly happy. _

_ Please don’t forget me. _

_ Thank you for loving me. _

“MEEERRRYYYY!!!!”

Merry took one last look at her dear friends through the flames and closed her eyes forever.

\---

“HEY, HEY! Little Sheep! Wake up”

“What- where am I?” Merry opened her eyes, she was sat in a little ship bay and seemed to be in the hull of a ship.

“You’re awake! Super to meet ya little sheep” 

“I’m Merry..”

“You’re the old ship right? I’m Sunny! Let’s carry them the rest of the way together.”

-

  
  


“MEEEERYY!!!” Luffy pounced on the little pedalo with the smiling sheep face and wailed loudly. 

_ You didn’t forget.. _

“MERRY IS SO SMALL!” Chopper snivelled joining in with Luffy and Usopp’s overwhelming emotions. 

_ EVERYONE!  _

“You’re back!” Luffy sobbed “You’ll be with us for the rest of our adventures!” 

_ I’m so happy!  _

-

In the dark of the night when Usopp had fallen asleep near the mini merry, a little sailor in a rain mac stood next to him with a gentle smile.

“ _ Thank you for everything.” _ It whispered softly pulling a blanket over Usopp.

The next morning Frank found a strange message propped up against an empty cola bottle on his workbench ‘ _ Tell Mr Iceberg, thank you. I’m very grateful.’ _

  
  


-

_ My name is Going Merry Go. I used to be a caravel but now I’m a little boat. I’m still a proud member of the Straw Hat pirates! And I’ll sail the seas with my beloved friends forever.  _


End file.
